Butterfly Lovers
by Reiphonea
Summary: When little Hinamori Momo dresses up as a young man and enters the Academy, she encounters Hitsugaya Toushirou. At first they loathed each other but what happens throughout the year? HitsuHina, based off a chinese folk tale, Butterfly Lovers Liang Zhu 梁祝


**Disclaimer:** _I don't wanna own Bleach, if I did I'd screw up the story. I just hope I am mysteriously related to Tite Kubo :)_

Symphonye writing

* * *

Hinamori Momo opened her chestnut eyes as the sun shone through her paper layered window. She did not moan, she did not complain. It was the day. It was the day she will go to the Kung Fu Academy a few kilometers away from the village. Before her maids got to her, Hinamori shot up. She was very excited; she was going to study Kung Fu! Her father was very worried for she was his only daughter however that was the reason why he had let her go in the first place. Hinamori's maids wrapped her around with tight, ragged robes-she had to stay low. It was a _men's_ academy therefore she had to _pretend_ to be one.

As soon as she was dressed her parents gave her her bag and a letter for a woman named Unohana. She was a friend of Hinamori's father and he had swore that she would be a great help. Too excited to listen, little Hinamori Momo just nodded to everything he said.

"You must not tell anyone that you are female."

"Hai."

"You must not bathe in front of males."

"Hai."

"As soon as you're done you must come back to me."

"Ha-" She recognized the familiar voice and turned around.

"Izuru!" She embraced her childhood friend. Obviously she did not notice what he had said.

"I'm gonna go to the Academy today and I'm gonna make use of myself!" She blabbered on about how she had once beaten a young child in a street fight. She was punished afterwards ofcourse. She belonged to a wealthy family and doing so was just imaginable._ Beating up a little kid. So…wealthy-like._ Kira Izuru could only nod in agreement.

"Oh my gosh! Look at the time! I gotta go!" Hinamori turned around and waved at her parents. In two minutes she was gone.

When Hinamori approached the Academy territory she could only find men drinking and working. It somehow made her proud to stand by them. However the men thought this young man looked a little awkward. She did not look like a guy or a girl either. She did not notice all the members of different groups sticking their logo on her bag, They all snickered as Hinamori walked on like she was walking on a field of flowers. When another member tried to stick one on, a hand grabbed his hand and pushed him back. Hinamori tripped and fell face flat on 'mud'. She did not recognize what had happened; just a random guy fighting the other members. He held a sword but did not use it. His single hand-in-hand fighting won it all. The next moment she was dragged up from the brown watery goo, pulled to the end of the street where it was quieter and was offered a piece of tissue.

"Thanks." She said with her perfectly practiced 'male' voice.

"No problem." Hinamori looks up at the much taller boy. She must have made a weird face when he asked what was wrong.

"No, nothing….You have white hair." The naive girl said with a smile.

"And?" He was not amused.

"Nothing....How old are you?" Wiping off the remaining mud on her face.

"17." The white haired man started to walk, Hinamori followed.

"So am I. Where are you going?"

"Back to the Academy."

"The Academy?! That's where I'm going!" This caught the young man's attention and he turned around.

"Who're you?" His voice was slack, obviously bored with this.

"Hinamori Mo- Hinamori. Just Hinamori would do." She offered a hand.

He stared at it for a moment, turned around and continued walking. Hinamori was confused. _Are all men like this?_

"What 'bout you? Who're you? You from the Academy?"

"Yea."

"You got a name?" She began to feel impatient. "It would help if I could call you something when I start studying there."

This caught the white haired boy's attention again.

"Study? That place is for training. Scary sword wielding and violent punching and kicking. Why would someone like you go there?" He attempted to scare away the poor child. Unfortunately this only offended Hinamori a little but she continued on in a _polite_ matter.

"None of your business. Just freakin' give me your name and get on with it."

The guy smirked and offered his hand.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou."

* * *

Please R&R! Did I do bad? Is it boring? Any mistakes? Please review! If you don't like the story and would like to be mean and insult it I would like to keep it in a polite manner or keep it to yourself :)

Sorry for my late Christmas fic. It's both New Year and Christmas. It's gonna be very long so I hope you are patient. I'm a very lazy writer. Why don't you check out Reign and teanacute's stories :) Merry Christmas and we all three hope you have a happy 2009!


End file.
